Un pequeño accidente
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Artie tiene un accidente mientras estaba catalogando y tiene un efecto inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Un chico estaba frente a la computadora de Artie escribiendo rápidamente.

En ese momento entra Claudia.

¿Como entraste aquí? dijo Claudia

El chico sin darse vuelta respondió llegas tarde te esperaba una hora antes.

¿Qué dices? No juegues con migo y ¿Cómo entraste y quién eres?.

El chico paro de escribir y se dio la vuelta.

Yo te dije lo mismo hace unos años chico.

¿Cómo?.

Ya Claudia no esté es molestando que estoy ocupado.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Claudia soy yo Artie y tengo que arreglar esto rápido no me hagas perder el tiempo.

¿Artie? No Artie es un aguelito y tu te ves cómo de mi edad sólo quieres tomarme el pelo.

Deja ya de decir tonterías que estamos perdiendo el tiempo tengo que arreglar esto rápido.

Ve a hacer inventario si no vas a ayudar.

Artie se dio la vuelta y siguió escribiendo.

Claudia dudo un rato y luego se acercó a él.

Oye y ¿como es que esto sucedió?

Bueno la cosa es que no lo recuerdo supongo que fue algo de lo que estaba catalogando pero no se que porque al parecer también afecta mi mente.

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Bueno al parecer estoy perdiendo conocimientos de mi vida adulta.


	2. Chapter 2

Eso quiere decir que vas a olvidar todo y te quedarás con los recuerdos que tenias a la edad a la que volviste?

Bueno si yo creo y si eso pasa tu tendrás que arreglar esto de acuerdo?

Artie yo no se si voy a poder sola te necesito y que paso con Peter y Myka. No les digas están en un caso en el otro lado del mundo sólo se preocuparian.

Pero y si llaman y te ven o algo así.

Bueno esta bien dija ya eso y ayúdame con esto aquí tengo una lista de artefactos que clasifique y que iba a clasificar como ves ya iba por la mitad en fin estaba buscando en la base de datos lo que hacen y todo eso y bueno.

Hallaste algo?

Bueno no pero estas cosas hacen cosas bastante raras.

Si Artie eso hacen todos por eso están aquí.

Si ya se en fin busca tu ahora ya me aburrí voy a comer algo y regreso ¿te parece?

No ¿como que vas a comer?

Bueno es que según parece estube aquí desde las 5:30 Am y ya son como las 10:30.

Pero dijiste que tenemos que resolver esto rápido.

Oh si cierto pero podria comer algo aquí como mi almuerzo creo que ¿tiene que estar por aquí?

Olvidaste donde dejaste tu almuerzo esto es serio.

Oky tu busca ya regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia iva a protestar pero Artie ya se había ido y solo hizo lo que le dijo que hiciera.

Luego de un rato Artie volvió.

¿Y bien encontraste algo?

Nop al parecer lo que sea que hizo esto todabia no lo catalogaste o quizá tropesaste con algo o que se yo.

Ah bueno eso no esta bien como sea en fin ¿cual es el plan?.

Que por que me preguntas a mi.

Bueno es que mi mente esta algo enredada y por momentos no se que hago aquí.

Esta bien tengamos calma ya se buscaré si hay algún artefacto activo y listo.

Cres que no pensé en eso y no hay nada al menos no aparece nada.

Y que tal si le decimos a la Sra Frederic.

¡¿Qué no!?

Y por que no ella podría ayudar.

Bueno si pero tenemos que agotar todas las opciones primero.

Pero ya no tenemos opciones.

No todabia no.

En ese momento el farnworth suena.

Deben de ser los chicos.

Contesta tu.

Que no quieres que se enteren.

Solo haslo quieres.

Claudia tomo el farnworth y lo contesto y luego aparecen Peter y Myka en la pantalla.

Hola Claudia ¿donde esta Artie?.

Bueno el esta aquí está ocupado dice los va a escuchar de todos modos.

Myka duda un rato pero continúa.

Bueno dile que sus datos eran correctos y ya hemos recuperado el artefacto.

Si aquí esta.

Peter alza la bolsa neutralizadora con el objeto dentro.

Si pero nuestro vuelo tubo un retraso y llegaremos mañana por la noche.

Artie desde su asiento. Esta bien.

Oye Artie que sucede suenas algo raro

No es nada.

Peter y Myka se miran y luego a Claudia que parece estar ocultando algo.

¿Qué está pasando?

¡¡¡Nada!!!

Claudia que sucede.

Bueno la cosa es que...

Nada.

Luego Artie se levantó y cerró el farnworth en las manos de Claudia.

Oye ¿por que hiciste eso?

Bueno ya informaron la situación y no había nada más que decir.

¿Nada? y que hay de tu situación.

Bueno ya escuchaste su vuelo se retraso y vuelven mañana y no veo el caso de estar preocupandolos.

Cres que resolveremos esto antes de que regren. ¿Sabes que pueden volver a llamar cierto?.

Eso espero y si lo hacen no pienso atender.

Oky ¿Y que es lo vamos a hacer?.

Bueno yo creo que debemos ir a la zona la zona en la que estaba realizando el inventario.

Y luego que digo no sabemos lo que es y si tiene algún efecto secundario.

Te refieres aparté del obio, pues tienes razón yo iré quedate aquí cualquier cosa me llamas con el farnworth y viceversa.

Antes de que Claudia dijera algo Artie ya se había ido y luego el farnworth empezó a sonar.

¿Que pasa chicos?.

Claudia que está pasando no pudimos hablar con Artie y luego nos colgó y ya

Bueno chicos les diré algo afecto a Artie y no quiere que se enteren ni que lo vean.

¿Pero que es?

¿Se encuentra bien?

Bueno si esta bien Oky les diré bueno al parecer mientras hacia el inventario algo le afecto pero no sabe que por que no lo recuerda y ahora Artie se ve como de mi edad el dice que no recuerda como paso lo último que recuerda es que iva a empezar a hacer el inventario de una zona no concurrida y luego estaba en su oficina.

Who tengo que ver eso.

Y donde esta ahora.

Bueno el fue a buscar unas notas que dejó en alguna parte.

Y que sabes del artefacto.

Bueno por el momento nada solo lo que hace.

Claudia no creo que debas dejarlo solo mucho tiempo que tal si se pierde y olvida donde esta y toca alguna otra cosa.

Cierto bueno hablamos después.

Si chau.

Claudia cerro el farnworth.


End file.
